


Secrets

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, FTM Reader, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Murder, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's take in a boy who's family was murdered by vampires. They soon find out he's trans.<br/>(Based on a request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr on June 22nd, 2015 after it was requested. I will post a link to to this on the original tumblr post.  
> Original tumblr post: http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/122201584778/secrets

It had been exactly one year since my family was murdered, but it felt like it was yesterday. Memories of those vampires breaking into my home still taint my thoughts to this day. They were ruthless; they tied us to chairs and faced us together. I watched as they drank my mother’s blood first before continuing on to their next victim. I remember closing my eyes, hoping that it was all just some terrible dream, but reality struck me as I heard their screams tearing through the room. Each member of my family was drained in front of me.

The leader of their pack slowly walked up to me. A disgusting, bloody smile spread across her lips. I tried to rip myself free of the ropes that bound me to the chair, but it was no use. As she leaned close to pierce her teeth into my flesh, the door was kicked open. Two men, who I later learned were the Winchester brothers, came crashing through wielding large, sharp blades. The vampires turned toward them and attacked. These two men were tough; it was like they’d done this many times before. The vampires hissed and tried to flank them, but the men were too strong. I closed me eyes again, trying to block out everything that was playing out around me. I heard a thump hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the vampire leader’s head roll toward me; the man with the short hair had sliced off its head. The other vampires were sprawled across the room, all missing their heads. I looked up at the brothers and my vision faded to black.

Ever since that terrible night, I’d been with the Winchester’s. They took me in when they found out I had nowhere else to go. Over the past year, they taught me how to hunt. We grew closer over these past months; I was like their little brother. They knew everything about me, except for one thing; I was trans. My body was female, but I wasn’t. I didn’t want them knowing. It was something I hid from everyone, and I didn’t know how they’d react if they found out.

There was one close call a few months back. After checking into a dingy motel room, I threw my overstuffed bag onto the bed and the zipper split open, spilling objects everywhere. The brothers helped me clean up, but stopped when they found a suspicious vial.

“What’s this for?” Dean asked. I looked up and my heart stopped; he was holding my vial of testosterone.

“Oh, that,” I began, “yeah, I’ve had messed up hormones since I was a kid. I’ve been taking that shit to balance stuff out for a while now.”

When you think about it, I wasn’t _really_ lying.

“Oh, alright,” Dean replied as he shrugged. He didn’t seem to think twice about it.

 

* * *

 

We arrived back at the bunker after a long day of searching for a demon that had been causing trouble a couple towns over. My body was drenched in sweat and grime. My binder and this hot summer weather did not mix well. I shut the bathroom door behind me and peeled off my clothes piece by piece. I struggled to stretch my binder off, but after some effort, I finally pried it from my body. I ignored the mirror and jumped straight into the shower. The cool water soothed my aching, overheated body as I washed the day off of my skin.

I opened the shower door and stepped out, water dripping from my body. Shit, where was my towel?

I stepped out of the shower, realizing I had probably forgotten it in my room. Suddenly, something moved out of the corner of my eye. I swung myself around, ready to attack.

Sam and Dean stood in the bathroom doorway. The door hadn’t closed properly and swung open while I was in the shower. I froze, unable to move. I saw their eyes quickly scan my body and their facial expressions change.

“Shit, sorry! D-Didn’t know you were in here,” Sam sputtered quickly as he grabbed the handle of the door and shut it behind him. I could hear their footsteps echoing quickly down the hallway. Embarrassment quickly filled my core.

My biggest secret had been revealed.

I felt hot tears begin to well up and I started to tremble. I covered my face with my hands as I tried to pull myself together.

I stood in that bathroom for almost an hour. Every possible outcome flew through my mind. What if they kicked me out? What if they thought I was crazy? Would they lock me up? Would they be okay with everything? The thoughts raced until I finally couldn’t take it anymore. I opened the bathroom door and ran to my room, quickly throwing on another binder and some clothes. Once I was changed, I walked down the hallway to the library where the two brothers were doing research.

“Hey,” Dean greeted, “you hungry? I made burgers.”

“Uh, yeah. Starving,” I responded, confused. Was he ignoring what he had just seen an hour ago? Dean led me to the kitchen and soon, the three of us had full plates in front of us. What I thought would be a silent dinner was full of conversation. Well, conversation between the brothers, at least. I stayed quiet. But they weren’t talking about seeing me naked; they talked about everything but that. Last weeks hunt, the crappy movie Dean recently watched on TV, and how research was going nowhere with the case we were on. They kept trying to include me in these conversations, but I just nodded and kept eating. Something felt off. I tried to sit in silence, but I couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“So are we just gonna sit here and pretend you both didn’t see me butt-ass naked or…?” I interrupted. The brothers fell silent and looked at each other.

“Yeah, sorry about that, man,” Sam answered, “The door must have popped open again. We gotta get that fixed…same thing happened to me last week.”

Dean laughed.

“You’re not…?” I began, but I didn’t know how to finish my sentence. Dean cut in before I could attempt to string any more words together.

“It’s no big deal, okay?” he said kindly.

“So you didn’t notice…you know…”

“Look, if it’s something you want to keep to yourself, it’s none of our business,” Sam reassured, “We accept you for who you are, no matter what body you have.”

I looked down at my lap. A huge wave of relief fell over me. I didn’t know what reaction to expect out of them, but knowing that they accepted me was all that mattered. I looked up, smiled, and thanked them.

“Of course,” Dean responded with a friendly smile, “and if anyone ever gives you shit over it, you come to us, okay? You’re our little bro. We got your back, no matter what.”

 


End file.
